


When It Rains

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining but it doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted to my website many, MANY years ago.

 

When Fuji catches up to him after class and asks for an outdoor study session, Tezuka hesitates. He is almost positive he's planned something for the afternoon, likely involving the numerous textbooks he is required to peruse, but when he looks at Fuji's smiling face, he can't remember what it is.

The weather, however, doesn't look promising. It had been gray and cloudy that morning, and it hasn't improved over the course of the day.

He remarks, "It looks as though it will rain."

Fuji replies, "So? You won't melt."

"I'd rather study at my desk at home," he says, adjusting his glasses with a finger. It's not out of any desire to brush Fuji off entirely; he just has a lot of work to do and his home is the ideal place in which to complete it.

Tezuka has fallen behind in his written work. It happens every so often, his schedule being what it is. The teachers, in general, make allowances for him, but Tezuka isn't keen on making use of that generosity. When he begins to lag, he uses any and all free time he has to catch up.

"Oh, are you behind again?" The way Fuji says it almost makes Tezuka wonder if he's being mocked. He dismisses the notion quickly, as the question had been spoken softly even though no one is close enough to hear. Tezuka is glad for that; he isn't overly fond of being the center of attention -- unless he's brought it upon himself.

"Yes, a little," he replies, shouldering his bag. "So I should be going."

"I could probably help, if you like," Fuji calls enticingly. It makes Tezuka look over his shoulder. "I'm up-to-date."

"It's not necessary," Tezuka says, because it's not, and begins walking again, "but thank you." That's not the end of it, though, because he hears the quick steps a shorter person walks when trying to catch up to a taller one.

"Saa," Fuji sighs, "I suppose I'll go myself, then." He falls into step beside Tezuka. "It will be lonely, though," he adds, in a voice so forlorn Tezuka is sure it requires effort to pull off.

Tezuka sighs quietly, glancing at the team's resident prodigy out of the corner of his eye, and says again, "It's going to rain."

"It's been like this all day," Fuji argues happily. "If it were going to rain, it'd have done so already, no?"

Tezuka is unconvinced. However, his company, for some reason or another, is being eagerly sought. So he sighs again. "All right. Where do you want to go?"

And Fuji smiles, shoulders his bag, and leads the way.

 

***

They're doing homework in a nearby park when it begins to rain.

Despite the grayness of the early morning, Tezuka did not bring his umbrella with him. Neither did Fuji. When the sky opens and it all comes down, Tezuka wonders if this is the Universe's "I told you so."

It's certainly Tezuka's I-told-you-so, though he doesn't use those exact words. When the first drops hit the blades of grass, he turns his head to give Fuji a Look. "It's raining."

Fuji doesn't look up; he's finishing a math problem. "Yes, I see that."

"I don't have an umbrella," Tezuka states the obvious.

"Neither do I."

The picnic table they're sitting at is under a tree, so they are shielded from much of the downpour. They are not invulnerable, however, so they are quick to close their binders and stuff their supplies back into their bags. The bags are stowed underneath the table for the time being, but Tezuka and Fuji remain seated.

"Well," Tezuka says, "I hope you're satisfied."

"Oh, you were finished," Fuji replies dismissively. He's watching the rain turn dirt to mud, watching the playground become wet and dangerous. It's deserted, anyway.

"I wanted to get ahead," Tezuka answers firmly. The time they spent studying here did not hinder his productivity, and now he is caught up once again. He wrinkles his nose when a raindrop falls upon it. "How long will this last?"

"Not long, I don't think." Fuji turns on the bench so that his back rests against the table's edge.

Tezuka can't resist saying, "You thought it wouldn't rain at all."

Fuji half-turns to look back at him and smiles, bright and happy and not an ounce of sheepishness. "I can play tennis. I never said anything about being able to predict the weather."

Tezuka fights the urge to roll his eyes briefly upward, and instead settles on giving the other a flat look. "Maybe some laps will be run in this rain, then," he half-jokes, because he doesn't often exercise his sense of humor and because he's only half-joking.

Fuji only grins. "Like a private wet t-shirt contest?" he asks, and Tezuka blinks. "You'll be disappointed."

Tezuka chooses not to reply, as it will only compel the other to carry the joke further. He shakes his head and watches the rain -- watches Fuji as Fuji watches the rain. There's a chill in the air now, and Tezuka suppresses a shiver.

It's some time later when the heavy rains slow and eventually stop altogether. Tezuka and Fuji are both glad, and a little cold. Their shelter was not infallible, and while their bags are mostly untouched, they are a little wet.

"I hope you enjoyed your afternoon," Tezuka says wryly, fetching his bag and getting up.

"Oh, it's not over yet," Fuji replies, snatching his own bag and smiling. "Now it's time for the *point* of this afternoon's study session."

Intrigued and wary, Tezuka raises an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be?"

It's only when they're walking again, side-by-side but Fuji leading, that the other answers. "Thank you for keeping me company on a cold, rainy afternoon," he says, smile widening just a bit. "You *must* let me treat you to a cup of hot tea."

 

 

+end+

 

 


End file.
